ABSTRACT The GCRC is the major clinical research facility for Stanford University School of Medicine. This proposal involves a total of 99 protocols, 39 principal investigators, and 50 co- investigators from 12 departments. Our goals are to provide an optimal facility for the conduct of patient oriented research, to translate basic scientific knowledge into a better understanding and treatment of human diseases, and to train health professionals in clinical research. Current space in Stanford University Hospital provides an outstanding inpatient and outpatient GCRC facility, and a premature infant research program utilizes scatter beds in the adjacent Lucile Packard Children's Hospital. The eight major programs and investigators which form the core of this proposal are: (1) Recombinant Idiotype Vaccines for the Immunotherapy of Follicular Non- Hodgkin's Lymphomas (RonaldLevy). (2) Clinical Trials in HIV Positive Patients (Thomas C. Merigan). (3) Surgery for Necrotizing Enterocolitis in Human Infants: a Randomized Trial (Lawrence Moss). (4) Studies of Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis in Psychotic Depression (Alan Schatzberg). (5) A Phase I Study of ZD1839 (Iressa) in Combination with Oxaliplatin, 5-Huorouracil, and Leucovorin in Advanced Solid Malignancies (Branimir I.Sikic). (6) Clinical Experiment of Helicobacter PyloriTransmission (Julie Parsonnet). (7) Pathophysiology of Hepatorenal Syndrome (Bryan D. Myers). (8) Gene Therapy for Hemophilia (Mark Kay and Bertil Glader).